


Hot N Cold

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lost Love, One-Shot, Smut, need of attention, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: After being declined by Rayven, Flare finds a pretty little white-haired woman standing before him at his club. Looking for a job. But what she is really looking for is a bit of fun with the fire monster.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> If you are planning on reading My Shifty Pet then please do not read this yet. Unless you are okay with spoilers. This is a one shot for Flare who is the Grillby in my version of Horrortale.
> 
> I am sorry if this is a bit rushed. I wanted to post this out before I started working on Strangers tomorrow night.

Flare stared at the club taking in the few patrons that he had. Ever since Ms. Holtz had started to come to his place he had more and more humans coming in. That was a good thing to him since he too had a monster and human-friendly bar. He had hoped to combine the clubs if Ms. Holtz had been single. It had been rather traumatic to find her dating his good friend. And Flare wasn’t making it any easier on himself by taunting that he could get his fiery hand on Axe’s woman.

 

It hurt, even more, to learn that Rayven was the twin to Shiloh, the good pale doctor who had no qualms approaching him. His magic had been so unstable until the barrier had broken, and he had stepped out onto the surface. Forcing his magic to stabilize, it took three days for it to stabilize. None of the monsters even wanted to approach him. Then the white-haired doctor had approached him. Staring down at him with those pinkish blue eyes.

 

For some reason, his magic had stabilized to match the same coloration as her. Instead, the bright orangish yellow coloration he had once had he was now a wispy white color making him a bit hard to look at with lighter colorations surrounding him. He was thankful that his eyes hadn’t remained white instead darkening to a crimson color. Even when he caught his reflection in some of the glasses he couldn’t believe that he was so different from the underground.

 

And yet when the good doctor had died he felt his flame dim. Not having known for long he knew he had no claim to her. But something attached himself to her. He would have thought perhaps she was… dare he come to think of that… his soul mate? Even the thought of the little doctor being his had him warming up. His smile widening only to have it die seconds later.

 

Shiloh Holtz no longer walked the surface nor the underground. The candle that was hers had been snuffed out prematurely. The news of her death still haunted him the day that Yeller had come into work in tears, looking like she hadn’t slept at all. Because she hadn’t, her face haunted by unnatural shadows. It took him eavesdropping on a conversation she had with Axe and Traps to learn of the news. His soul crushed by that news.

 

Only to find out a year later after opening his own club to have a gentleman that fondly called himself Sly approached Flare. He was seeking an alcohol contract for another club. At first, Flare was going to flat out decline him till the name Rayven Holtz was read on the paperwork. Flare had almost demanded she be the one to discuss this contract, luckily with the stabilization of his magic also came his calmness. So, he had politely asked about her. Sly had stated she had been out of the country a lot constantly. They were attempting to get the club up and running in her absence. Something Flare understood so he leant them the contract.

 

With intentions of retracting that contract further down the line when he knew she would be around. Of course, he found out that she was Axe’s girl then. Which threw a wrench in his plans. That had led to the current predicament that he found himself in. Wanting a woman who was spoken for. Though he would much prefer Shiloh, Rayven was vastly different in comparison to the late doctor.

 

A white piece of paper was slid in front of him. Pulling from his thoughts of Shiloh which was probably for the best. Putting down the glass that he had been cleaning he reached down to pick up the paper realizing it was an application for his club. And a… resume? Looking at the name he knew humans had strange names but Snow Carson?

 

“Rayven sent me said ya might like havin’ an extra set of hands that are good in any position.” A husky voice spoke sending shivers up his back.

 

Looking up he nearly dropped the paper seeing her chest was just above the bar that he stood behind. The woman was about five feet flat. If it weren’t for her apparent breasts he might have mistaken her for a child. Her hair was starch white with cyan high lights, underneath the top layer he could make out black hair which caught him off guard. Her skin was fair toned sprinkled with freckles. Large azure eyes stared up at him over a button-like nose. Full pouty lips shimmered in the dim lighting giving him an idea that she had some sort of gloss.

 

Flare standing at about six-foot-eight he was learning to appreciate the height difference. Since he could see down the little black button-up she wore. He could see the black pleated skirt that the bar obscured. Adjusting the sleeve of his black long-sleeved top he moved to lean across the bar getting a good look at the young woman that had walked into his bar. “Ms. Holtz doesn’t need to worry about help for me.” He spoke his voice coming out low and whispery.

 

A side effect from years of not speaking in the underground. He never really spoke loudly either unless he was angered. The little pixie took a step back since he had leaned close to her. No fear in those azure eyes. “Well… it's more for me. Ray-Ray and I used to work together before she quit.” That confidence she had a second ago seeming to melt away.

 

Hands folding behind her back nervously her hips swaying from side to side. _Oh, how cute_. Flare brought up his arm to rest his elbow on the top of the bar. Opening his hand to rest his cheek in the center of his palm. “You used to work with her? Doing what exactly?”

 

There was a hint of annoyance on her face especially when her gaze dropped to the paper in his other hand. Yeah, he was sure that it was written there but… he liked her voice. “I was a waitress at the same restaurant she worked at. She was the sous chef.”

 

Information that he knew. Getting to his full height he waved over someone to man the bar. Best get the interview on the way. He walked around the bar making her look up at him from where she stood. He really enjoyed the fact he had to look down at her. So small and easy to see down her shirt at those breasts. “Come with me… should do the customary interview.”

 

“I don’ wanna take up your time. Ya sound like ya don’ need the help.” That made him freeze in place. Suppose that bitterness over Rayven being Axe’s already had seeped through there.

 

“Sorry, I don’t hire just anyone. A waitress could be useful for my place. And you’re a cute little human.” He smiled not missing the shocked look on her face. Maybe calling her a human was a bad thing….

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Snow Carson was used to being called many things. And she was those many things. Tease, minx, brat…. Whore. A human though? That was what she wasn’t. Rayven had sent her a message about the tall flame elemental she had gladly taken the opportunity to hop on the job. Not that she was being paid. Ray-Ray knew it had been a while for the arctic fox.

 

Rayven had said that the big guy had tried some moves on her that she couldn’t reciprocate. Why? Oh, Snow knew. Rayven was mated. And Snow would be willing to bet it was to that skeleton that had joined up with the Holtz pack too. A whole month’s salary on it. Being a whore wasn’t a full-time job, she really was a waitress. It hadn’t all been a lie. Snow had to set the scene though, seeming like a desperate woman looking for a job seemed like the best idea. So… she hastily printed out a resume.

 

The big fireman led her into a room looked like an office, there was a door on the other of where they entered. Probably place where he stored his files. He walked over to the couch that was set up near the wall. Nice, thing looked to be made of microfiber. Though she found herself looking between him and the couch. Worried that if he sat down on it might catch fire. Guess it must have shown because the tall monster gave a brief chuckle.

 

“My fire can hurt but only if I want it to. Please sit. Coffee… tea… maybe something stronger?” His voice trailed off into a darker whisper.

 

“I’m good. Thanks though.” She promptly sat down smoothing her skirt over her thighs. Didn’t look very professional in her opinion but this was supposed to be quick and easy.

 

“You know looking over your resume…” His hands held up the paper she had slid to him over the bar top. “You are still employed. And I know this place it’s a five-star restaurant. Little against monster folk though.”

 

Yeah, and she hated it. Monsters were similar to shifters in many ways than one. Her boss often threatened to fire her over her hair. How many times did she have to tell him that the white was her natural color? Guess she would find out when she lost that job. “Yeah… Ya know Rayven likes to serve both monsters and humans. Me an’ her get along naturally we have similar viewpoints.”

 

“Why don’t you go ask her to be a waitress at The Blue Moon?” The question had come out. “Not that I don’t appreciate her sending someone like you to help aid me, but you look more like you would fit in there. You’re a bit on the small side in my honest opinion. And well Monsters, I fear would toss you over their shoulder and walk out the door with you. Really wouldn’t like a bad reputation because a monster got too handsy.”

 

It was an honest concern she admitted. But it was very rare that guys took off very far with her. Being an arctic fox, she was used to being… small. It never entirely stopped her from putting up a fight. “Rayven has enough staff on hand as it sits.” She tried to default with that. Wait… Did he move closer?

 

Flare had moved a lot closer to her than he had been a few moments ago. Looking down at his hands like he was contemplating something. Her curiosity flared at what he might be thinking. She didn’t have long to wait thankfully. “Forgive me, I believe that I forgot to introduce myself.” He held out a fiery hand to her. “My name is Flare… Flare Nightshade.”

 

That was one hell of a name she admitted. Her hands rubbed together trying to warm oddly. Something shivered up her spine about taking the monster’s hand. Prying her hands apart she moved her hand forward. Sliding her palm into his surprised at the mild heat that he had been giving off. Flare looked over her hand curiously enclosing her small hand into his. “Soft…” He whispered more to himself.

 

“M-my names S-s-snow C-c-carson.” How was she suddenly intimidated by this guy? The stutter in her words made him grin widely at her. There was something coursing over her palm and through her arm. Seeming to seek out anything that she was trying to seek out whatever she had hidden. Dark secret doors opening for everyone to see.

 

“Interesting you’re not afraid of me but you are nervous.” He spoke leaning closer to her. Snow went to retract her hand, but he kept a firm grip on it. “Hmm… don’t pull away my sweet. You came here with a purpose, but a job was not one of them.”

 

W-what? How did he? “Thing about me… with the touch of my bared palm to yours opens you like a book to me. And I can see you’re a really interesting gal…” He cooed moving his other hand to take hold of her shirt pulling her the rest of the distance. Her chest met his making her look up at him.

 

“Its how I knew Rayven wasn’t entirely interested in me. Thought maybe she was humoring sweet Axe. Its how I knew Doctor Holtz wasn’t afraid of me. But you… you’re more than a waitress.” He pulled her into his lap humming softly in thought. “Want to know what I thought the minute my eyes landed on you?”

 

The question was there but he was being forward. Snow meekly nodded her head noticing how his hand crept up to grip the front of her blouse. “Thought you were too pretty to be working for a guy like me… now, why are you really here Ms. Carson?” His grip tightening on his palm. “And don’t lie to me.”

 

The words weren’t spoken with any form of harshness. In fact, he had spoken them much like he had since they had started to. But whatever he was doing to her palm she could feel the threat there even without him outright saying it. _Rayven what have you gotten me into?_ She thought pitifully to herself.

 

“Rayven sent me to pleasure you. I’m really a waitress though. But amongst the community, I am a whore.” Snow found herself confessing right then and there. Rayven had warned her that if she went in falsely that Flare might not have liked it. Guess she was getting a front-row view of that. Looking up at him she noticed the height difference he had on her.

 

“Pleasure me? Does she think I don’t have it in me to get a lover of my own?” He sounded insulted but that wasn’t why Rayven had sent her. It wasn’t just for him, but it was for Snow too. Having her almost mate die on her six months ago was still taking a toll on her heart. How did she respond? By whoring herself out because at least then she wouldn’t feel the loneliness. Flare looked down at her with crimson eyes. “That was an interesting shift in emotions. I am not upset with you my dear. Do not be sad. Though I can feel you’re not upset over this either.”

 

His hand removed itself from her blouse moving to caress the side of her face. Cupping her cheek in his palm. “Oh, my… heartache and longing. Lost someone dear to you?” He asked, and Snow nodded her head in response. “I lost someone too. I see why Rayven now would think us a good match.” He chuckled the sound warming through her. “But you are not a whore.”

 

Snow couldn’t look at him, how could he be so sure of what she was. Finally, he let her hand go moving to cup her other cheek forcing her to look up at him. “You are not a whore.” His hands moved back into her hair taking a good grip on it making her head be pulled back. “But I admit, the idea of you pleasuring me does spark my interest. Would you be alright with that my little one?”

 

Looking up at him she felt her cheeks heat up from the question. Though she worried if the brief touch of her palm to his would open her up to him. What would going all the way exactly do? There would be no faking an orgasm with this one she conceded. “I admit interest myself. When Rayven offered for me to service a monster I was all for it. I am sorry for the false pretenses. Sometimes it is easier to talk someone into it without the forwardness of sex.”

 

“Monsters are very much open to the truth little one. I would have appreciated the forwardness rather than a lie. Though if you wish there may be an opening for you depending on how well you do for the interview. If you are still interested that is.”

 

Snow was about to ask what he had meant by that but didn’t get the opportunity to. His hands gripped her hips pulling her firmly to his body carrying her towards that previous door that she had seen upon entering this room. Using one arm to cradle her against his body he opened the door revealing a small one-bedroom apartment. It was rather tidy in comparison to her own cluttered apartment. Before she knew it he had her pinned against a wall making her gasp in shock. Flare wasted no time his mouth taking claim of hers. Kissing her passionately.

 

Treating her much like a lover rather than the whore who had just deceived him. The heavyweight of his body pressed against hers made her groan. The guy had a good two feet on her, but he had managed to get between her legs. His groin pressing upwards trapping the fabric of her skirt into her sex. It felt amazing to the point she let out a shuddering moan.

 

“Been too long for me my little one. Afraid that I won’t be as gentle as I like. The last person I considered thinking about like this passed away a couple of months after I met them. My soul has yet to recover from the loss of them.” Flare hummed, she understood. Her heart had yet to recover from the loss of her soon to be mate. She couldn’t judge him for that.

 

“Then let's just be what the other needs for the evening Flare. I don’t expect commitments or things like that. We could end up not caring for the other and we won’t have to worry about it. Kind of the point of one-night stands.” She explained to him figuring he didn’t want to hear her call herself a whore again. She didn’t want to call herself that either.

 

“That I can do my little one.” He took hold of her shirt giving it a firm tug sending the buttons flying. She squeaked at that which earned her a soft chuckle. “You can borrow one of my shirts.” Flare leaned back taking in the sight of her exposed flesh while she watched him through hooded eyes.

 

Two large white hands pressed her bra downwards forcing her breasts to spill outwards. He leaned down sucking one of her breasts into his mouth making her pant. A hot wet tongue rolled up to swirl around her nipple. Her body responding by grinding down into his crotch. Feeling his clothed erection press up into her. Judging by what she was feeling that was going to be one hell of a fit.

 

“Hmmm, you want that?” Flare cooed at her pulling back to look up at her. “Guess I should see what the delicious Rayven decided to bestow on me. Might have to give her a proper thank you if Axe doesn’t get in my way.” He chuckled carrying her down the hall till they came into the room. He wasted no time after depositing her on the bed. Removing all her clothes except her garter belt and her black sheer leggings. “My… what a sweet little gift you are.”

 

Not even the chance to say thank you, he was between her spread legs. A warm tongue pressing into her folds making her whimper. The monster knew what he was doing down there. He pressed the hot thick muscle further into her folds filling her up. “Sh-sh-shit.” She cried out when he brought his hand up to draw small tight circles over her clit. That tongue wriggling inside of her. He hummed his appreciation while she felt fluids leaking out of her.

 

He ate her out like a starving man. Given what she had heard about the monsters from the underground she wouldn’t be surprised with the way he was. Maybe they weren’t just starved of food but affection too. She whimpered feeling her body release an orgasm, how he had drawn it out of her so quickly she wasn’t sure. He hadn’t stopped sucking on her sex even after she felt her orgasm subside. After a few moments, he sat back pulling that black shirt over his head.

 

“Against the wall… hands on your back my little one.” He angled his head in the direction that he had wanted her to go. Climbing off the bed she stumbled a bit trying to gain some balance. Not an easy thing to do given she had just come. Looking at the wall she wasn’t sure exactly how to be against it without the use of her hands. So she stood back from it a little her hands folded delicately over the small of her back. The sound of rustling clothes catching her sensitive ears.

 

“I must say seeing the view from where I am sitting I rather like it.” Flare chuckled at her. “Back up slowly now my little one. Till I can reach you then I will guide you the rest of the way.”

 

She wanted to look behind her to see where she was going. He had a very commanding tone when he was talking to her in this state. It told her that if she looked back he might just punish her. The mate to be that she had was rather submissive towards her in bed. A dominant lover was a new one on her. Slowly she took her time moving one foot at a time. Large hands came up about her fourth step back. Engulfing her hips, pressing enough to keep her legs pressed together.

 

Flare pulled her downwards something prodded the folds of her sex. This time she dared to look over her shoulder and whimpered at the sight of a massive flaming cock pressed against her. Looking up she found Flare’s crimson eyes watching her with amusement. “Intimidating isn’t it?” The cockiness was there making her turn a bright shade of red while his hands moved to grip her thighs. “Take it slow and relax. It will be pleasurable for both of us that I promise.”

 

The silent nod Snow gave was all he needed he seemed. The thick hot member prodded at her dripping sex. Her juices offering lubrication to help push him into her. It made her groan just from the tip being inside of her. Flare kept a good grip on her thighs giving slow shallow thrusts upwards. Sinking more of himself inside of her. When he hilted himself fully inside of her they both let out a pent-up groan. “So tight little one. But so good. Definitely own Rayven a big thank you for this.” His body pressed into hers trapping her hands between them.

 

He gripped onto her hips lifting her up slowly about an inch before sliding her back down. The pace brutally slow making her feel every time he slid her up and down. He had her stretched and stuffed to the point she wasn’t sure any more would fit. Taking the opportunity she moved her thighs closer together initially tightening her body around his shaft. “C’mon boss let me try somethin’.” She hummed back at him.

 

Flare released her hips from his grip while her feet found the floor. Pressing down into it to lift her further up off his shaft. Once she felt him nearly exit her she gyrated her body downwards making him fall back into the bed. Snow looked over her shoulder at the man sprawled out. She completely withdrew him from her sex turning back around to face him a grin on her face. Climbing up on the bed she hovered over him. “Ya okay boss?” She asked.

 

Flare grabbed her face bringing her down for another deep passionate kiss. His body unnaturally warm to what she was used to. Unless her lover for that evening happened to be in heat. Flare’s cock slid back up inside of her, impressing her with how he had managed to angle just right. Forcing her to bend her knees downwards while he pushed her down onto his shaft. Impaling her body. “My little one, ride me like a prized stallion. I want to feel you take care of me.”

 

Sitting up she made sure he kept his hands on her hips. She could see he was coming undone underneath her. Flare was quite beautiful, his wispy flames glowing a dim blue coloration from the heat he was experiencing. She probably was a prominent shade of pink herself. Bounding her body up and down she could hear the moans Flare gave off. Encouraging to pick up the speed. Her body reacting by tightening up around him.

 

“Oh… yes…” She whimpered when Flare took control bouncing her at the desired speed he wanted. Getting faster with each passing moment. Her body convulsing after a few minutes of his orchestrated thrusts. He pulled her down hard and exploded deep inside of her making her groan out. The seed feeling hotter than the man underneath her.

 

After a few minutes, Flare rolled her over cuddling her into his chest. “No leaving me tonight my little one. I want you to stay. If you want that job I will gladly give it to you. And I know you enjoyed that as much as I did. But you owe me some more answers. Like what exactly is a shifter.” Snow felt herself freeze up at that question. Apparently, when they were sexually involved it opened herself up for quite a bit. Where the hell should she begin?


End file.
